


Two Monsters, Alone

by xX_DOOMER_Xx



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crewmate Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Romance, Everyone is Dead, Except Corse, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, Imposter Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, My Writing is Shit Sorry, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sykkuno has tentacles, You already know what's gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_DOOMER_Xx/pseuds/xX_DOOMER_Xx
Summary: After the rest of his crew has been killed and only one imposter remains, Corpse is left without a chance. Communications has been trashed for days and now he's just hiding, trying to keep Sykkuno, who he thought was his friend, from finding him. That fails miserably, though.orCorpse gets railed by an alien and they both catch feels after a few chapters lol
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Two Monsters, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on how I see Corpse and Sykkuno's characters in Among Us, not the actual people. 
> 
> Also, Sykkuno is referred to with it/it's.

It had been about two weeks now since the rest of Corpse's crew had been killed. He was glad that Mira HQ had plants growing, or at least plants he could eat since the vending machine in the cafeteria had gone empty despite his desperate rationing. When he wasn't just laying low, Corpse walked silently through the halls, listening keenly for any noise close to him and keeping his eyes wide open for places to hide. He was getting sick of this place, feeling more trapped with every passing day that he used more water and heard more restless shuffling from the imposter, wherever it was.

Corpse thought that Sykkuno was his friend, having held no suspicion against it. But, when they voted Sean (one of the final crewmates aside from Corpse himself) off the ship, Sykkuno dropped it's kind mask, lunging for Corpse the second it got the chance. The young man had barely gotten away, desperately kicking Sykkuno off of him and making a run for it. He had shoved himself into the empty lockers that day and spent quite a while trying to get himself back out.

He hadn't seen Sykkuno since then but he heard it. All the time. In the walls, under the floors, creaking vents open whenever it decided to come out. Sometimes he even heard the soft patter of it's boots as it skipped around Mira HQ and got close to him. Corpse didn't think it could smell him, not with how it got so close to him and his hiding places but never scoped him out. That was a relief, he supposed, maybe the most luck Corpse had had since he was assigned to work at Mira HQ.

So, for the most part, they both stayed out of each other's way.

Until Corpse went to harvest some food in O2.

He was minding his own business, shears in hand as he cut the bland tasting fruit and vegetables from their vines. He had sharpened the shears not too long ago so they sliced clean through the foliage with a satisfying snip. But that snipping was drowned out by the lazy creak of a vent opening, Corpse freezing up. The vent was across O2, he could make a break for the door if he moved fast enough. But he couldn't move. Corpse was frozen in place, his neck turning to stare at Sykkuno pulling itself out of the vent. It didn't seem to notice him at first before it looked up, glancing around. It's gaze landed on Corpse who was still crouched in front of the potted plants. It clicked and chittered like a bug, clapping it's hands as it kicked the vent shut.

"Corpse, how good to see you!" It's voice was different now, wavering and choppy as it spoke. Sykkuno moved closer to Corpse who finally regained his thoughts and stumbled to his feet, moving back and holding the shears in front of him, ready to jab at Sykkuno.

"Get away from me!" Corpse yelped, stumbling into the glass wall of O2, his back hitting the cold glass. "I said get away!" His voice was raspy. He hadn't needed or wanted to talk at all lately, the neglect of his voice obvious. Sykkuno stepped closer, smiling slyly.

"Awe, are you scared, Corpse?" It's voice was mocking, wavering more when it spoke again, a lazy imitation of fear rippling in his throat. "Get away! Get away from me! Hahahahah..hah..ha."

Corpse stared at him, eyes wide. "Shut up, you thing-"

"Thing? _"_ It got closer, staring Corpse down despite it's smaller stature. "I thought we were friends! And you just call me a thing?! Like some animal?!"

It's neck split with the sound of skin tearing as Corpse watched, watching teeth protrude from Sykkuno's skin before an entire mouth formed from the rippled flesh. The long tongue that had formed from it's throat fell out, unfurling and dripping saliva on the floor. The tongue suddenly flicked to life, moving forward as if to shoot at Corpse and jab at him. He snapped his eyes shut, bracing himself.

But it didn't stab him. Instead, Corpse opened his eyes when he felt something wet and warm caressing his cheek gently, watching as Sykkuno moved closer.

"Are you really that scared that I'm going to hurt you, Corpse?" It asked, voice soft again like when it was still seen as human. Corpse dropped the shears with a clatter when tentacles snuck out from it's back, reaching forward and carefully wrapping Corpse up in themselves, pulling him closer to Sykkuno. "You don't have to be scared." 

The tentacles were thick and cold. They felt nasty and clammy on Corpse's skin but oddly comforting, whatever was coating them enticed him to lean in closer to Sykkuno, to just relax for it and to comply. It was like Sykkuno was seeping under his skin, taking over his senses ever so gently. 

"Good, just like that, let it happen, Corpse.." It whispered, creeping it's arms around his waist once he had moved closer. "You can hang onto me if you'd like that. Just let me take over, let me hold you~" Sykkuno kissed his cheek gently, the tongue in it's neck still licking at his skin, trailing down Corpse's neck.

The crewmate leaned into Sykkuno, carefully hugging onto it, leaning into it's delicious warmth. He didn't want to try to resist anymore, even if he could still feel the aura of danger around Sykkuno. This was the most touch and affection he had gotten in months, years maybe, and it felt so good, so warm and gentle and just-

Perfect. Sykkuno felt perfect.

There was no actual feeling in it, no emotion. But the placebo that was there was enough. It was enough for Corpse right now, to feel safe and warm and at least a little less afraid. In fact, he had forgotten that Sykkuno was what he should have been afraid of, that he should be running from it and not snuggling up to it like a kicked dog with an abusive owner. 

"Don't run away from me again, okay? You already know I won't hurt you, Corpse.." Sykkuno kissed along his jaw, it's human tongue flicking out to smell him like a snake. "Y'smell too good to be put to waste like all the others.."

Ah, so it could smell.

Corpse hugged on a little tighter. "It's cold in here.." He mumbled, hiding his face in Sykkuno's neck. O2 was always cold, fans blowing to keep oxygen moving and such, not to mention it was all glass. "I wanna go to the crew quarters- or at least somewhere warm."

"I always forget how sensitive you are to the cold." Sykkuno whispered, leaning down a little and picking Corpse up, holding him off the ground like it was nothing. It held him close, slinking off and leaving O2. It's tentacles still restrained him carefully though not as tight as before, now it was mostly just Sykkuno's actual arms keeping him trapped close. "I think I'll take you back to my nest, how does that sound?" 

Corpse could care less, nodding silently. "That's fine.." He mumbled, still clinging to the creature that carried him. He was blinded to the ill intent of his companion.

But he could deal with that later.


End file.
